The Battle For Love
by Teenagers
Summary: Its about UlrichxYumi The lovebirds, but then X.A.N.A has a plan...... Find out!
1. Surprise!

**Battle For Love ** Ulrich sighed deeply, as his eyes drooped exhaustedly. He tossed and turned in his bed thinking about yumi. Yumi was the girl of his dreams, his life. He adored her so much he couldnt stop himself. Suddenly, his head pains came back, he let out a little groan as he looked to his clock to see it was 3:15 Am. Odd mumbled something in his sleep snoring soundly. 'Good Old Odd ' i thought to myself. I slowly laid my head back down to my silky pillow drifting off to once more, a pleasant sleep. Beep! BEEP! My clock started ringing noisily. Great. Monday already.. Wait! I get to see yumi!! i cant wait to tell her about the dance tonight. Meanwhile... AT yumis house. "Yumi! get up! time for school. Ill drive you, okay? just get dressed and down here NOW" Yumis mother hollered up the stairs frantically. Jumping out of bed obediently, Yumi trudged across her room Tiredly. Boy, her arms felt like they had Charley horses in them. Feeling like she was pulling weight on to her, yumi slipped into her regular clothes: Short Black turtle neck, black stretch jeans, and Black Khahki Nao Boots. She brushed through her short, less stubborn hair. School, she was indifferent about. Ulrich on the other hand, she couldnt wait to see. After eating a rice cake for breakfast, she hopped into Her mom, Tenkayashas, Car. In a few minutes she arrived at Cadic.after Walking a few steps through the school enterance, Yumi spotted ulrich, only to engage contact with sissy, the principals, Daughter. "Helllooooo Yuuuummmmi, How are we today?" She gave yumi a sugary sweet smile. "i just wanted to tell you, which im very sorry to, is that Ulrich asked me to the dance and he hates you, so dont feel bad, its not you.. its him... well actually its you" She patted yumis shoulder in a teacher like way. According to Sissys outfit, Which was all Orange and round, she came up with the perfect insult "And with an outfit making you look like an orange i think your "special relationship" may end quickly. Hell ignore you like always, youll stomp off yelling at Herb for no reason- Awww why are you orange, Orange?" She smirked at sissy, who then did what Yumi predicted. Ulrich, Odd and Jeremy walked over to yumi. Humor lighted ech of their eyes. They had overheard yumis remark, and exploded with laughter from it. Suddenly Ulrich Spoke "Hey yumi, since your parents are gone, why dont us all throw a party in our dorm?" All nodded in agreement "Okay, ill be there, i gotta go home and get ready first, bye." Ulrich watched his raving beau run off. He smiled peacefully. Everyone was now Smirking at Ulrich, odd was now laughing out loud. "Ha! Ulrich you shoulda seen your face when yumi said yes! You were practically drooling" His best friend collapsed to the ground in non stop laughter. "Hey!--" Ulrich started, but soon a smirk grew on his face. "hey Oooddd, Hows Sam?" He said maliciously. Odds face grew red and he lunged at ulrich playfully "Why I oughtta!" Odd screamed, but took off, still smiling. Everyone went to get ready. At Yumis House... Yumi entered her house, which was very dark. She turned on the lights only to see a black covered figure look at her. "Ulrich.. This is a surprise!" When the guy didnt answer, she said, whispering "ulrich..?" The Guy lunged at yumi feircely. He then knocked her out, with a satisfied smile on his face . He took her in his arms and set off somewhere... Oooh! Ahh! Chills thrills. See next chapter coming soon.


	2. Pure Love

Yumis Pov: I couldnt believe my eyes once i saw the guy. He clamped his hand tightly over my mouth. I struggled to break free but couldnt. It was no use. The guy took me outside to then a place of the Factory i have never seen. Ringing loudly, my cellphone vibrated against my leg. X.A.N.A spoke, "Ah, yumi. Thought you could have communication? I think NOT." He let out a cruel laugh that pounded in my ears. I started to grow weak. Tears ran down my face, as i wished i never went home. Ulrichs PoV: I wondered where Yumi was, its been at least an hour. I began to think what kind of danger she could be in. Odd looked at the worry on my face. I shook my head to indicate nothing was wrong. He smiled slyly at me. I frowned at him. "Dont worry Romeo, Juliet will soon be lip locking with you later." I punched him in the arm angrily. "Ow, Gee Ulrich, dont gotta be so harsh." he walked off, as my cellphone rang. I opened it, to hear a hissing voice, "_Hello Ulrich. If you ever_**Want to see Yumi AGAIN, then meet me at the factory tonight at 12:00 PM. Without Anybody." **"Okay," i breathed into the phone. Tears sprung to my eyes. I wouldnt let anybody kill her..i clenched my fists. I ran. _ As We go OnWe Remember All the times we spent together And as our lives change From Whatever We will still be Friends Forever  
_Far. Far away. Meanwhile: Yumi sighed as she sat in her locked room. Once in A While X.A.N.A would walk by and look at me. It was finally 12:00 PM. X.a.n.a unlocked the door, letting me finally breathe cool air. I turned to see Ulrich running our way. X.a.n.a blocked my view from Ulrich. Blue Fire blasts escaped Xa.n.as hands nearly knocking out Ulrich. Ulrich let out a groan. "Yumi!" He cried out. Trying to run over to me. The blasts came once again hitting, hard on Ulrich. He felt like the wind was knocked out of him. Then, light came from the stars and moon. Shining on X.a.n.a. X.a.n.a let out a shriek as light poured down heat growing on his body. He began to turn to Smoke. He Finally, disappeared. Ulrich and Yumi hugged each other. Then, they began to kiss. RETURN TO THE PAST NOW! Screamed jeremy. The familiar white light swooped over them, as they both blushed, and Ulrich said, "Yumi... I love you!" Then End.


End file.
